


Olympus is Calling Us, Love

by Winter_Peaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Angels, Angst, Demigods, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NoRoyalsJustKINGDOM, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Peaches/pseuds/Winter_Peaches
Summary: In which the citizens in the Kingdom of Olympus were not allowed to make ties with the mortals of Athens. Falling for Baekhyun, an angel from Olympus, was prohibited. Luckily for Chanyeol, he was no mortal.Demigod!Chanyeol x Angel!Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Olympus is Calling Us, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this, good job to the other writers for this round and thank you to the Mods of this fest!

The sounds of swords clanging against one another, fused with frustrated grunts echoes the training grounds of Agora. Every healthy young men had to go through this fight, if they wanted to be a citizen of the great Olympus.

Chanyeol was no ordinary man.

Being a God has always been Chanyeol's dream ever since he discovered his godlike abilities and pure god lineage. His father was one of the greatest Gods of Olympus.

Little Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to meet his father.

Well, that was what he used to want. Now, the reason he's fighting the mortals of Athens was because of _him_. The beautiful being sitting alone on the spectators sit, isolated from the crowded viewers closer to the battlegrounds.

Trying his hardest to not bring any attention from the people around him.

The attempt was futile to none as he was a mesmerizing being. Catching the attention of many. Baekhyun was his name. Wavy shiny brown hair, pretty eyes, perfect kissable lips and an hourglass body that many envied- covered by sheer white cloth.

Chanyeol had the blood of _God_ running in his veins. Intricately sculpted muscles, broad back with godlike features that usually leaves the maidens wet and needy with just a glance.

They were well acquainted. All of the scandalous late night escapades was their proof.

**'Never bleed, never get hurt'** that was Chanyeol's motto. Until today, when he lost his focus for a split second. He glanced at Baekhyun who was tucking a strand of hair prettily behind his ears, angelic brown eyes trained on him. This made his opponent receive the upper hand.

The next thing he knew, he was crouching on the sand, kneeling with a thud.

The angel ran down to the grounds, pulling his dress up in hopes to increase his speed towards the demigod.

"I-I'm a healer! Move away and let me see the man!"

The fighters that were surrounding Chanyeol opened the path for the angel instantaneously.

He was dragged behind the building by Baekhyun. Baekhyun made sure no one was watching as he spreads his wings and carry the demigod to a familiar spot that they both knew very well.

They sat under a shady oak tree near a cliff that's facing the mighty mountains of Greece.

"I'm perfectly fine, my love." Chanyeol tried to convince the angel who was now in his mortal form, of course.

"Well you are not in my eyes, now shut up," The angel huffs out, cheeks still beautifully dusted red. He wasn't sure if it was from the exertion or because of how close they were right now.

He starts his healing chants- using the complicated language of Olympus.

Chanyeol hates this, looking vulnerable and weak in front of the angel whom he loves dearly, when he was supposed to do the exact opposite. He was supposed to impress the angel's robes off, even if they've went through that plenty of times before.

"I know that you think you are some enticing God but you are not Chanyeol. You _can_ get hurt and you _can_ bleed." He finishes with a shaky tone.

He envelopes his angel with one of his good arms as he peppers kisses on top of the angel's head. Frown still etched on the angel's forehead as he tries to calm down.

"Angel, you know we are not allowed to be seen together, but I will fight for you. I will become one of the Gods, rules shall be changed and we shall be together in Olympus," Baekhyun detests that sentence but Chanyeol repeats anyways. Not as a reminder, but as a promise.

There was a moment of serenity until Chanyeol said " _Enticing God_ , was it you say?"

An elbow jabbed straight to his ribs was what Chanyeol got instead, releasing a loud laughter.

___

Chanyeol felt his presence before anything.

"What has filled your thoughts, my dearest?" the angel said slightly amused. "As handsome as you are, that frown of yours is not a good look." a bubble of giggles released from the angel's lips.

It died down when the angel saw how Chanyeol was still unresponsive. Eyes still glued to the bowl on incense.

"What if I lose, baek? What if i'll never be a God? What if we'll never be together in Olympus?" The demigod expresses, voice becoming hoarse.

This was the side of Chanyeol that only Baekhyun knew.

"Hush now, dearest. You listen to me and you listen to me well. You are not like them, Chanyeol. Unlike the mortals, you have otherworldly strength, intelligence and agility. Unlike the Gods, you have a heart. You have empathy and kindness. You will be the greatest, most respected God of Olympus. Have faith in yourself as much as I have in you."

The back of soft dainty fingers stroked the demigod's cheek, skimming through every scar that falls on his fingertips. Emotions were overflowing.

The night has always been theirs, as the people of Athens and the citizens of Olympus were fast asleep.

The demigod looked down at his angel as he lets the smaller being intertwine their hands together, his other slender hands rested on his shoulders.

They walked away from the courtyard with slow strides, never leaving each other's side as the angel leads them into a meadow of delphiniums. Baekhyun looked mesmerizing in Chanyeol's eyes.

The angel was looking forward as they reached an open space. The only source of light they had were the stars hanging above them.

Making love under the stars that were twinkling for them; blessing their love.

___

It has been a while since Baekhyun came down to visit Chanyeol, the demigod could only hope that his angel was alright and well up there.

When he arrived at the commercial heart of Athens, the square was swarming with citizens looking at the worn out notice board made out of scroll paper.

**'Urgent meeting at Pnyx tonight. Criminal trials shall be held.'**

Criminal? No, this cannot be happening. _Baekhyun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued on my twt @sexcbbh 🥺


End file.
